Apparatus to deliver breathable gas to a patient typically includes a positive airway pressure (PAP) device, an air delivery conduit or tube, and a patient interface, wherein the patient interface contacts the patient's face in use to deliver pressurized breathable gas to the patient from the PAP device.
In use, the patient interface can appear bulky and as such may discourage patients from using treatment as it is too obtrusive. This in turn may lead to lower therapy compliance and thus failed treatment.
Patients using nasal pillows or puffs may dislike the placement of the pillows in the nares and/or the sensation of pressurized air being directed up the nares (also known as the ‘air jetting’ affect).
Therefore, a need has developed in the art to provide alternative patient interfaces that are less obtrusive, may not include placement of pillows up the nares and/or may reduce the sensation of pressurized air being directed up the nares.